


Roadtrip

by Malmaratus



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Road Trips, hngngn you know, just another lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmaratus/pseuds/Malmaratus
Summary: Hajime and Nagito go on a little road trip with their dog, Hope.





	Roadtrip

Hajime wakes slowly. His conscious snaps to attention but his body and eyes take a little more time waking themselves. He blinks slowly as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, blurred vision clearing in front of him.  
Wisps of white appear first, and Hajime gently smiles as he idly cards through Nagito’s hair. The boy is still asleep, arms tight around Hajime’s torso, head tucked into his chest. Hajime methodically pries his arms off, checking over his mechanical arm more out of habit than for any particular reason. Nagito sighs in his rest, turning over and casting his arm over their dog, Hope.  


He’d gotten Nagito a puppy for his birthday a little over two years and the little kuvasz had practically already fully grown up to Hajime’s knees. It had been difficult tracking down the specific breed while the world was still being repaired, but with some help from Gundham, they’d managed. It was definitely worth all the work in the end seeing Nagito’s face light up at the sight of the puppy. He’d insisted on the name Hope, despite how corny he knew it sounded.  


Hope raised her head, watching as Hajime began scooting himself to the end of the mattress, opening up the back of the minivan and pushing himself out. Nagito and he had been driving for a couple days now under an assignment for the Future Foundation. As previous Ultimate Despairs, they weren’t exactly suited to work with survivors. Instead, the Future Foundation often had them going out mapping uninhabited areas and making sure it was clear of Monaca’s Monokumas and suited for rebuilding. To them, it was basically a glorified road trip.  


Cool air greeted Hajime’s flushed skin, the sun still not quite having risen yet. He’d parked them off the road (even though no one was likely to be on it) in the middle of a thick, winding forest. It was thankfully largely untouched by disaster, as not many people had been out there when disaster struck.  


Today was their last day out. Tomorrow, they’d turn around and start heading back towards Future Foundation headquarters. Hajime sighs, beginning to set up breakfast. Hajime gently lifts the end of the mattress, which practically took up the whole space in the back of the minivan. There was a small section beneath it, where the back chairs would normally fold down. Hajime pulls out a a cooler and a small, propane stove. From on top of the car, held down by a thick cord, Hajime pulls out a thin, foldable table that he quickly undoes and places the stove on.  


Once he gets a pot of water on the stove, Hajime begins Hope’s breakfast. Hearing the sound of her food being poured into a small bowl, Hope quickly ditches Nagito, jumping out the back of the car and sitting behind Hajime, tail thumping excitedly.  
“How mean,” Hajime murmurs, sticking his tongue out at the dog that just whines back at him. The pot comes to a boil as Hajime sets the bowl down in front of her. He can see Nagito begin to shift as he wakes, and Hajime quickly procures two mugs and begins to mix them both coffee.  


By the time Nagito is awake enough to sit himself on the edge of the back of the car, the sun is finally beginning to show and Hajime is well into finishing their breakfast.  


“Ah…” Nagito yawns, “Good morning, Hajime.”  


“Good morning. Sleep well?” Nagito nods as Hajime hands him his coffee and he gratefully sips it. “Breakfast should be ready in a second.”  


Hope sits behind Hajime, wagging her tail as she sniffs out the bacon he’s preparing. Hajime just rolls his eyes, gently pushing her away. She turns to Nagito, gently nudging his knee with her nose. Hajime snorts as he apologetically smiles at her.  


He sits beside Nagito as they eat, watching as Hope snuffles, nose to the ground, looking for scraps. It’s boring, knowing that once they finish, they’ll inevitably fall back into what they did the day before, and the day before that. That they’ll both change out of their old clothes, stuffing them into a messy bag. That Nagito will quickly take his medicine before cleaning up the stove and their dishes while Hajime cleans up the back of the car and preps them sandwiches for lunch. That Hope will situate herself on the mattress while Nagito steps into the passenger seat and Hajime into the driver’s. That Hajime will lean over and kiss Nagito before starting up the car and driving for hours on end through the same scenery.  


But, at the same time…  


It’s nice to push the edges of what he knows and expects to happen. To kiss Nagito for moments longer than he thought he would, leaving the other flushed but smiling. To come across a large, fallen tree and just _have_ to take picture by it with one of Mahiru’s old cameras. And even if he sees it coming, it’s nice to feel his heart race as Nagito leaps off the old trunk and to catch him, both of them laughing as Hope circles them.  


Even if his life tends to be horribly predictable at times, it’s immensely satisfying experiencing it.

* * *

Nagito slowly wakes, hands numbly curled around a map and neck set at an odd angle. Nagito groans, bringing his good hand up to his neck and rubbing it as his eyes hazily open. The car rumbles beneath him and the quiet sound of the radio fills his ears.  


When his eyes finally adjust, they’re long out of the forest and the sun is slowly dipping towards the horizon. Hajime’s eyes are set on the road, though he glances at Nagito as he realizes he’s awake.  


Nagito clears his throat, though his voice still comes out dry and scratchy. “How long did I fall asleep for?”  


“It’s only been half an hour, though you’ve been dozing for a while. You sure you slept well?” Hajime quickly reaches for a bottle of water in the car door beside him and holds it out to Nagito.  


“Ah, thank you. Also, yes, I’m sure I did…” Nagito frowns as he twists open the cap, water soothing his dry throat nicely. Sleep tends to be quite the enigma to him and most of the rest of his friends. After everything, it’s almost impossible for any of them to get decent sleep. But, he thought all of them had improved a lot… He looks to Hajime, though he doesn’t seem bothered.  


As if Hajime read his mind, “You tend to get sleepy after a couple days of these trips. I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about.” Hajime brings the car to a stop at a worn stop sign, reaches over and gently runs a hand through Nagito’s hair. It’s almost funny, Nagito thinks as he timidly reaches up and holds his hand against Hajime’s, nuzzling into his palm. He’s the one that had demanded Hajime fix his horrendously blasé attitude towards driving out of fear of crashing and dying a horribly unlucky death. But there’s no one around, the stop sign is worn to the point where it’s not even red anymore, and yet he still stops.  


Nagito smiles as Hajime leans over and tenderly kisses him. He’s incredibly lucky to have found someone as amazing as Hajime Hinata.  


Nagito sighs as Hajime takes his hand back and starts driving again. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up and he realizes he never responded to him, “You’re probably right.”  


Hajime huffs, “Since when do I do _‘probably’_?”  


Nagito grins, “I suppose you don’t tend to these days. I apologize, Hajime.”  


Hajime just snorts, “Are you getting hungry? Antsy back there seems to be.”  


Nagito perks up at the mention of Hope, and turns to look in the back of the car. Hope is indeed antsy, she’s sitting up and seems to be staring at the back of Hajime’s head. Nagito reaches back and scratches her head, smiling when her tongue lolls out and she rubs her head against his hand.  


Hope had been a surprise gift, and a good one at that. Well, it had been a mixed feelings sort of thing when he first got her. Of course he was overjoyed at the sight of a dog when the only animals on the island had been the ones under Gundham’s care. But then the memory of his old dog, Lucky, hit him like a train. After Hajime had gone through all the effort to find the breed of dog he’d had as a kid and to find a breeder and get him a puppy, he’d felt like garbage breaking down over it. But Hajime was understanding, and now Nagito couldn’t be happier to have Hope.  


“Nagito?” Hajime gently nudges him with his elbow.  


“Oh! Sorry, yes I’m hungry… Are we close to any good place to stop?”  


Hajime just shakes his head with a smile, “Isn’t that supposed to be your job?”  


Nagito glances to the map abandoned in his lap. “Ah, sorry-”  


Hajime laughs, “I’m just teasing, you don’t have to apologize so much.”  


Nagito sheepishly grins, warmth flushing across his cheeks embarrassedly, “Old habits die hard, I suppose.”  


“Don’t worry about it,” Hajime turns and pulls off into a scuffed up parking lot. Metal railing was torn and ripped out in front of faded parking spots, and Nagito can see the sun setting in front of them. Hajime quickly cuts the gas, dragging himself out of the car and popping open the back.  


Nagito steps out as well, approaching the broken metal railing though being careful not to tumble forward, off past wherever the railing was trying to block. Wide, sparkling blue ocean stretches out in front of him, and Nagito gasps as a gust of cool wind brought with it the taste of sand and sea salt. Pale, white sand glitters in his eyes, the waves swallow it and spit it out grey. The setting sun casts the sky in intermixing reds, oranges, and yellows, bleeding purple into the darkening blue sky.  


Though he hears Hajime approach, he still startles as he wraps an arm around Nagito’s waist. As cheesy as Nagito knows it sounds, he seems to glow in the light of the sun. He has a feeling Hajime is thinking the same thing, from the way he fondly looks at him.  


“Like it?” Hajime glances back out towards the sunset. “I’ve always felt like the beaches on Jabberwock were never quite as nice as the ones on the mainland.”  


Nagito could agree with that much. Even if it was a tropical island, the beaches tended to be smaller, and the general heat that was always present on Jabberwock made standing out on the hot sand miserable.  


“I love it… You didn’t plan this did you? This wasn’t on our route…”  


Hajime flushes pink, “I may have sped while you were asleep to go past our waypoint.”  


Nagito mock gasps, “Scandalous! What would Makoto say?”  


Hajime simpers, pressing a kiss to Nagito’s cheek, “He doesn’t have to know.”  


“Hajime! Now he’ll never let us anywhere near the new Hope’s Peak, if we’re just going to keep going behind their backs!” Nagito weakly slaps his arm, “How could you betray the Future Foundation like this?”  


Hajime laughs, throwing his head back before pulling Nagito closer. Nagito smiles as Hajime’s gaze returns to his. “You’re right, he’ll definitely be pissed when he finds out we investigated more then we were supposed to.” Hajime leans forward, pressing a kiss to Nagito’s neck, murmuring, “What horror…”  


Nagito chuckles, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck. Nagito pinkens as Hajime kisses up his neck before squarely meeting his own lips. Nagito hums into the kiss, feeling extra lucky to be spending such a moment with Hajime.  


Hope is quick to end the moment with a small bark that startles the two away from each other. Nagito’s heart beats painfully fast at the interruption, and quickly glances around them, scanning for Monokumas.  


“I swear-there’s nothing around us, she’s just hungry.”  


Nagito sighs, deflating as his tense shoulders loosen, “Well at least it’s not Monokumas…”  


Hajime glances at his watch, “I can not believe this dog sometimes…”  


Nagito follows Hajime to the back of the minivan, watching as he prepares Hope’s dish before beginning dinner. The cold of the afternoon begins to sink in and Nagito has to dig to find Hajime’s puffy bomber jacket before promptly pulling it over his own shoulders.  


“Wow…” Hajime rolls his eyes, “Don’t you think I’m cold too?”  


“You never get cold,” Nagito says, indignant.  


Hajime snorts, though he’s not complaining and definitely not shivering in his black hoodie. Nagito pushes his arms through the sleeves, zipping it up before pocketing his freezing fingers.  


As much as Nagito wants to help, he tends to be hopeless when it comes to cooking. He’d tried multiple times with Hajime and various others back on Jabberwock, each time resulting in a messy or borderline on-fire kitchen. He does, however, help prepare fruits and vegetables and fixes them tea to go with what Hajime is cooking.  


He eats dinner in silence, excited to go down to the beach. Once they both finish, Nagito is practically beaming.  


Hajime shuts the back of the car once they finish cleaning up, locking the car up before beginning towards the staircase down to the beach. They both pull off their shoes and roll up their pants, carefully treading down the worn staircase. Hope trots behind them tail wagging uncontrollably at the sign of the rolling waves.  


Nagito’s not sure if it’s the wind, the thin layer of sand on the stairs, or simply bad luck, but he slips. He’s speechless as he leans forward for a moment, stomach lurching and heart pounding up and up into his throat. Then he’s jerked backwards, against Hajime and breathes out as his heart slows.  


“You okay?” Hajime firmly holds Nagito against him, allowing him a moment to calm down.  


“Ah… yes, I am now. Thank you, Hajime…”  


“Of course,” Hajime presses a small kiss to Nagito’s forehead. His hands leave the small of Nagito’s back, and Hajime moves to hold his good hand instead. Nagito sighs, squeezing his hand in thanks.  


Hope pushes forward and reaches the bottom of the stairs before them, almost sprinting out towards the waves. The sand is warm against Nagito’s feet as they reach the bottom of the staircase, and they slowly follow Hope’s paw prints to find her barking and backing away from the waves. She proceeds the run back out towards the receding water before turning tail as the waves crash forward once more.  


Hajime shortly calls out to her, and she takes one look out at the waves before walking back towards them. Nagito smiles at her and scratches behind her ears.  


They spend a good couple hours just walking along the beach, letting the waves crash beside them and spread lightly across their feet. The sun seems to set quickly, and Nagito mourns it as the cool breeze begins to feel freezing against his cheeks. His fingers, laced with Hajime’s, grow cold, but he wouldn’t dare pull his hand away. He enjoys holding Hajime’s hand too much.  


“Think it’s about time to head back to the car?” Hajime stops, turning to him. Hope had definitely slowed behind them, paws covered in thick sand. He didn’t want to stand in the cold much longer either.  


“Yeah…”  


“Okay,” Hajime grins. “I’m glad you agree. Any longer and I think I’d be carrying Hope back.”  


Nagito grins down at the dog, currently sullying her fur in the wet sand. Nagito turns as he feels Hajime place his hand against Nagito’s cheek. He lightly leans into his palm, still somehow warm. One small part of his brain is screaming at him. A small part that he’s been trying to push down for a very long time. A small, traitorous part that screams to run because he doesn’t deserve to be held by Hajime the way he is. Doesn’t deserve it when he leans forward and kisses him softly, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Doesn’t deserve to be sharing this moment with him, cold water running along their feet as Hajime turns his head and deepens the kiss with a small hum that pleasantly vibrates between them.  


But he knows if he were to voice this small little part, Hajime would frown and tell him it’s a silly thought. And besides, he’s been getting better at realizing that for himself. So he doesn’t listen. He kisses Hajime back, almost nervously, but he does. He’s beginning to think he’s allowed to do so. And it feels… nice.  


It makes him feel hopeful for the many more things he can experience with Hajime.  


And not just Hajime, but the rest of his friends as well. His _friends_. His friends, who understand him now, at least a little bit. Who talk to him and interact with him, even if he knows he’s a little odd next to them. Who experience things with him and share their own pain and grow with him.  


It makes him feel hopeful for the future that he thinks he can have now.

* * *

Hajime ends up having to carry Hope anyway. She’s a big dog but he can handle it, thankfully. At the top of the staircase, Nagito finds a public water faucet. Nagito grins as he turns the knob and the water comes on, “Lucky~!”  


They wash their feet in the water before thoroughly rinsing Hope. She whines a bit at the cold, and Hajime apologizes to her throughout, giving her kisses on the forehead and trying to make it quick. He gives Nagito the keys so he can start the car and get it warmed up while he works.  


Hajime cleans her up quickly and Nagito supplies him with a towel, to which Hajime dries her as quickly as he can. By the time he’s done, Hope is much happier, and gladly hops into the back of the heated car. Hajime dries himself off after the numerous times Hope had shaken herself and sprayed him with water. He quickly changes into a clean shirt and sweatpants before climbing in and shutting the back of the car.  


Nagito is sat up against the back of his front seat, book open on his lap. Hajime collapses quite dramatically onto the mattress beside him. Hope had snugly curled herself up to the side, under one of the heaters.  


He hears more than he sees Nagito close his book, clicking off his reading light before laying down as well. Hajime turns to him, laxly throwing an arm over his waist before pulling him closer. Nagito sighs, his warm breath sending shivers down Hajime’s spine as it hits his neck.  


It’s dark, only softly illuminated by the front panel of the car. The radio is quietly playing, interrupted by soft white noise spotting the broadcast. Nagito’s arms come up and rest against Hajime’s chest, fingers gently pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Hajime leans forward and presses small kisses to his lips.  


_“Reconstruction of Hope’s Peak Academy and the neighboring buildings is going slowly, but smoothly. With the assistance of the Togami Corporation, progress is spreading out from the school and into neighboring towns.  
_

__

__

_“Survivors have been coming forth and receiving help thanks to the effort of Makoto Naegi and other survivors of the Final Killing Game, along with the Future Foundation as well as other individuals.”_  


Hajime wrinkles his nose, “You turned on the news?”  


“I like to know what’s going on…”  


Hajime sighs, pressing a small kiss to Nagito’s nose, “Yeah, I should probably keep up as well…”  


_“The Future Foundation and the Togami Corporation have established safe houses in multiple sectors, including… Food, water, shelter, and clothing are provided as well as basic facilities, until permanent homes can be built and established…  
_

__

__

_“Monokumas are still found to be operational in multiple areas, including… There is still speculation as to how the Monokumas continue to operate. Sources say the Ultimate Despairs are still pulling strings and trying to push the world into further chaos…”_  


Hajime sighs, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Who needs the news anyway?”  


Nagito huffs a small laugh as Hajime changes the channel, shifting between static before he reaches another solid station. It’s just old classical music played on repeat, but it tended to soothe Nagito.  


Hajime lays back down beside him, re-wrapping himself around Nagito. Their legs tangle together as Hajime pulls Nagito close, and Nagito lets his hands settle on Hajime’s waist. Hajime brings one hand up to cup Nagito’s neck and pull him forward. Nagito’s lips had dried and cracked slightly from their long walk, but he doesn’t mind.  


Hajime feels his shoulders gently relax as Nagito shyly brings his hand up and cards through Hajime’s hair. Hajime smiles into the kiss as Nagito hesitantly pushes the kiss deeper, of his own volition.  


_Nagito’s come a long way…_  


Nagito pulls back suddenly, “Ah… Hajime…?”  


Hajime hums.  


“I love you.”  


Hajime’s eyes snap open. In the dark of the car, Hajime can just barely see the flush spread across Nagito’s cheeks. Hajime smiles.  


“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then, a still damp Hope crashes on top of Hajime, digging her paws into his stomach. Her head comes down, fervently licking Hajime’s face as her tail wags excitedly. He can hear Nagito laugh as he tries to push her off before _he’s_ bombarded with her kisses.  


“Ew, gross-” Hajime can barely wipe off his face before Hope is back on him, and Nagito’s laughter turns to hysterical wheezing. Hajime rolls his eyes.  


_Stupid dog._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> and thank you everyone who leaves comments/kudos/bookmarks!! asjdghv y'all r so sweet  
> i post updates on my stories and make icons and edits [@malmaratus](https://malmaratus.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to ask me anything !!


End file.
